Rosa Vermelha
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Luna Lovegood era uma mulher realizada: tinha o emprego que amava, um marido dedicado e carinhoso, mas sentia que faltava uma coisa muito importante. Um dia, ela e Rolf estão sozinhos em casa e têm uma conversa que mudará suas vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**T** **itulo:** Rosa Vermelha | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander| **Gênero:** Romance/Família | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** short-fic | **Idioma:** Português

 **Sinopse:** Luna Lovegood era uma mulher realizada: tinha o emprego que amava, um marido dedicado e carinhoso, mas sentia que faltava uma coisa muito importante. Um dia, ela e Rolf estão sozinhos em casa e têm uma conversa que mudará suas vidas.

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Nota da Autora:**

 **1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

 **2)** Minha primeira fanfic com esse casal.

 **Uma Boa Leitura a Todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Rosa Vermelha**

Luna estava sentada em uma cadeira, estudando seus recentes apontamentos sobre _Lappaceums_ , criaturas mágicas do tamanho de uma mão humana, que viviam na floresta da Amazônia. Essas criaturas tinham asas de morcego e pele castanha, podendo ser confundidas com as árvores. Faziam ninhos no topo das árvores e eram as guardiãs da floresta, protegendo de ameaças externas com sua magia e sua invisibilidade. Eram criaturas inteligentes e colocavam ovos, que eclodiam ao fim de quatro semanas.

Tinha descoberto durante o ano anterior essa criatura mágica que espantou a comunidade bruxa. Todos pensavam que os Lovegoods era excêntricos, mas graças a ela e seu marido, Rolf Scamander, neto do famoso autor do livro _"Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam",_ descobriram que muitas espécies que ela e seu pai acreditavam, existiam de verdade, mas não viviam da forma como eles imaginavam.

Seu pai tinha ficado maravilhado com as descobertas e publicava, semanalmente, suas pesquisas. Ele ainda era dono d´ "O Pasquim", uma revista que, depois da Segunda Grande Guerra, tinha ganhado muito destaque. O nome "Lovegood" antes zoado pela sociedade, agora era motivo de orgulho.

Estava uma bela manhã de primavera e o sol brilhava intensamente no céu limpo, os raios acariciando sua pele pálida. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque bem preso, somente um fio de cabelo emoldurando seu rosto.

De repente, uns braços fortes e morenos abraçaram seu pescoço com delicadeza e sentiu um beijo em seus cabelos. Ela olhou para cima e viu seu marido a observando apaixonadamente, seus olhos cinzas brilhando intensamente. Seu cabelo loiro escuro caía ao longo de seu rosto. Rolf falou, sua voz era rouca e agradável:

– Bom dia, Lu. – Luna sorriu e respondeu:

– Bom dia, amor. – Ele lhe roubou alguns selinhos e Luna soltou um gemido agradável de prazer. Pousou com delicadeza seu dossiê em cima da mesinha de madeira que tinha à sua frente, que continha uma taça de mingau de aveia e banana com leite de coco e um bule com chá mate gelado com maçã.

Ajeitou as folhas, para que nenhuma caísse ao chão, principalmente uma que ela queria esconder de seu marido, pelo menos por uns minutos.

Com o coração aos pulos, pararam de se beijar e Rolf se sentou a seu lado. Perguntou, com curiosidade, enquanto pegava em uma xícara de chá.

– Estava revendo seu relatório?

– Sim. – Confirmou Luna, pegando em sua xícara de chá e bebericando. Inconscientemente, colocou uma mão em seu ventre, um gesto rápido e imperceptível. Rolf observava o jardim, onde Scylla, um Kneazle, caminhava pela grama. Era um felinóide com o pêlo malhado, de grandes orelhas e rabo igual ao do leão. O Kneazle era inteligente, independente e, por vezes, agressivo, embora quando se afeiçoava a um bruxo ou bruxa ele se tornava um excelente bichinho de estimação.

Seu Kneazle tinha uma capacidade excepcional de detectar pessoas suspeitas ou indesejáveis. Muitos bruxos, principalmente repórteres, já tinham tentado entrar na Mansão, e eles os expulsara. Embora, naquele momento, só tivessem um, os Kneazles podiam ter até oito filhotes. O casal Lovegood teve de pagar uma licença de 1984 galões, pois precisavam de ter licença para possuírem uma criatura daquelas. Eles o tinham encontrado durante uma expedição em uma floresta na Ásia.

Observou seu marido, o homem de sua vida. Aquele que tinha acreditado em suas crenças, a apoiando em tudo. O que era profundamente grata. Eles tinham se conhecido durante uma das viagens de Luna a África, uma de suas primeiras excursões ao redor do continente africano.

Ela estava no deserto do Saara, popularmente conhecido como o maior e o mais quente deserto do mundo, pesquisando, quando viu um homem voando em um tapete. Ficou admirada pois, na Europa, não era permitido. Ele parou à sua frente, usava vestes frescas e um turbante na cabeça para se proteger do sol. Ela também utilizava um véu, que cobria seus cabelos e um longo vestido. O sol era muito quente e perigoso.

Ele desceu do tapete e perguntou o que ela estava fazendo ali. Luna lhe respondeu e o homem comentou que também estava fazendo pesquisas. Se apresentaram, e Luna ficou admirada por conhecer o neto de Newt Scamander, o famoso naturalista e magizoologista americano.

Caminharam um pouco pelo deserto, de vez em quando realizando feitiços para ficarem frescos, comentando sobre seus empregos, tal como um pouco de suas pesquisas. Luna ficou encantada com espontaneidade de Rolf Scamander, um homem simpático e de voz agradável.

Quando o sol estava se pondo, decidiram ir para a cidade de Tunes, onde estavam hospedados em hotéis. Ele a convidou a andar de tapete e ela aceitou, curiosa para saber como era. Foi uma viagem rápida e segura, ela tinha se agarrado no tapete, para não cair. A seu lado, a areia fina se movimentava ao sabor do vento e, de vez em quando, se observava pequenas criaturas saindo da areia.

Chegaram à cidade de Tunes, a capital da Tunísia, e Rolf a convidou para jantarem no  
 _Dar El Jeld, a_ Casa de couro _,_ um restaurante no meio da cidade, um edifício de aspeto antigo, mas muito agradável. Como a porta de aspeto simples estava fechada, tiveram de bater. Um jovem garçom foi recebê-los e entraram. Ele os levou a uma espécie de salão de palácio, de grandes azulejos e decorações, com velas nas paredes e teto, dando ao local um ar de mistério. Era um espaço acolhedor, bem decorado e refinado.

Se sentaram em mesas redondas, pegaram no cardápio e, entre eles, se decidiram pelo _Karnıyarık_ , ou beringelas recheadas. O ingrediente principal era a beringela, recheada com cebola picada, alho, salsa, tomates, pimenta e carne picada, e pelo _cacik_ , um preparado com iogurte, pepino, azeite, entre outros ingredientes.

O garçom explicou que era servido frio, em pequenas tigelas. Apresentava uma consistência semelhante a uma sopa e podia ser consumido como acompanhamento, como molho ou isoladamente, como uma sopa.

O garçom anotou os pedidos e se afastou. Luna observou atentamente o restaurante, se fixando nas belas cores que possuía. Era um local fresco, luminoso, com música ao vivo.

Algumas pessoas já se encontravam sentadas, jantando. Conversaram um pouco sobre assuntos banais, se conhecendo um pouco melhor. O garçom chegou pouco tempo depois com aperitivos em pequenos pratos. Explicou o que eram e se afastou. Eles saborearam o _börek_ , empadas de massa filo com carne ou queijo, e _dolma_ _,_ folhas de videira recheadas com carne e frutos secos.

Aos poucos, o restaurante estava ficando cheio de pessoas, principalmente de turistas. Em todo o lado se escutavam palavras estranhas, e, línguas que nunca tinham escutado. Ao lado deles se sentou uma família francesa, o casal com duas meninas. Conversavam rapidamente e fluentemente, e eles não entendiam o que diziam. Luna e Rolf sorriam um para o outro, ela estava gostando daquele passeio.

Os aperitivos eram tão deliciosos, que acabaram rapidamente. O garçom apareceu pouco depois com seus pedidos, de grandes porções, e colocou-os na mesa. Beberam r _aki_ , a bebida nacional da Turquia, que tinha um inconfundível aroma a anis que disfarçava o alto teor alcoólico.

Enquanto jantavam, Rolf perguntou se poderia lhe mostrar a cidade no dia seguinte. Luna ficou espantada com o interesse do jovem sobre si, nunca tinha sido alvo de atenção em Hogwarts por parte dos garotos. Sentia que era muito cedo para dar tanta liberdade a uma pessoa que mal conhecia, mas seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que ele era uma boa pessoa. E seu sentido raramente se enganava.

Aceitou, uma parte de si querendo ver a cidade. Desde que chegara à Tunísia, que ainda não tinha ido visitar a cidade, os monumentos históricos, só tinha trabalhado. Precisava de uma pequena diversão.

Curiosa, Luna lhe perguntou como era estudar em Ilvermorny, e Rolf lhe respondeu. Era muito diferente de estudar em Hogwarts. A escola tinha sido fundada no século XVII e estava situada no pico mais alto do Monte Greylock. O **Quodpot** **,** o esporte bruxo mais popular nos Estados Unidos, cujas regras provinham do início do Quadribol, tinha sido criado pelo bruxo Abraham Peasegood no século XVIII. O Quadribol era mais apreciado na Europa e desprezado nos Estados Unidos.

Falou das características das Casas: a _Serpente Chifruda_ , cuja casa representava a mente de uma bruxa ou bruxo e favorecia os alunos intelectuais dedicados ao estudo. _Pukwudgie_ , que representava o coração de uma bruxa ou bruxo e favorecia os alunos dedicados às artes mágicas da cura. _Pássaro-Travão_ , que representava a alma de um feiticeiro ou bruxa e favorecia os alunos aventureiros e exploradores. E a casa _Pumaruna,_ que representava o corpo de um bruxo ou feiticeira e favorecia os alunos guerreiros com espírito combativo.

Quando terminaram o jantar, pagaram e deram um passeio ao longo das ruas de Tunes. Muitas pessoas, principalmente turistas, caminhavam com sacos de compras. Rolf a levou ao hotel Muggle onde ela se tinha hospedado com a ajuda de sua amiga Hermione, que a tinha ajudado imenso sobre o modo de vida dos Muggles.

Luna, ao chegar ao seu quarto, tomou um banho demorado e, com um short e camiseta, se deitou na cama, pensado em Rolf. Adormeceu em poucos minutos e sonhou com o homem de cabelos loiros.

Na manhã seguinte, ela se levantou e pediu o café da manhã: um delicioso chá turco com Simit, um pão em forma de rosca, com gergelim e Poğaça, salgadinhos recheados de azeitona e queijo branco. Uma verdadeira delícia.

Pelas onze da manhã, recebeu a coruja de Rolf, um pássaro de belas penas brancas e de olhos verdes. A coruja a observou desconfiada por uns momentos, mas quando Luna lhe deu uns biscoitos, ela se aproximou e comeu de sua mão. Luna pegou no bilhete, que dizia que ele já tinha chegado. Acariciou a cabeça da coruja, que soltou um pio, agradada com o afago, pegou em sua bolsa e saiu do quarto. Entrou no elevador e se observou no espelho, naquela manhã tinha se decidido por um vestido amarelo pálido e longo, de decote redondo, e sandálias da mesma cor. Seu cabelo estava preso em trança. Tinha colocado protetor solar e apertava as mãos, nervosamente.

Não se sentia preparada para uma saída, e esperava que estivesse apresentável. Estava o mais simples possível, não queria que ele a considerasse uma esquisita, como todos seus colegas a chamavam.

As portas do elevador se abriram e ela saiu, dando de caras com Rolf. Enrubesceu ao observar o brilho nos olhos dele. Rolf usava umas calças azuis e uma camiseta branca. Ele a levou a umas lojas na cidade, onde compraram presentes para seus familiares e amigos e depois ele a levou ao mesmo restaurante, pois Luna tinha adorado o ambiente e queria visitar o local novamente.

Eles conversaram sobre criaturas mágicas, a paixão de suas infâncias. Eles se davam tão bem, que parecia que se conheciam há muitos anos. Luna comentou algumas das criaturas que acreditava que existiam, pensando que Rolf se iria rir dela, mas pelo contrário, ele a escutava com atenção e comentou que, talvez, elas existissem, só devia acreditar.

De tarde, e ele a levou a visitar os monumentos mais famosos de Tunes e Luna se tinha admirado com a beleza arquitetónica. Muitas vezes tinha ficado emaranhada em seus pensamentos, absorvendo tudo em seu redor, e Rolf tinha de a chamar para ela sair de seu estado de concentração. Ao fim da tarde, ficaram sentados em uma rocha, observando o pôr do sol. Rolf, delicadamente, pousou sua mão na dela e Luna comentou, nesse mesmo instante, olhando para ele:

– Você tem sua mão agarrando a minha. – Rolf enrubesceu, percebendo que tinha ido longe demais e se desculpou:

– Me perdoe, eu… me empolguei. – Luna observou seu rosto ruborizado do homem a seu lado e apertou sua mão. Ele a fitou com espanto e ela sorriu, sentindo seu coração batendo mais rapidamente em seu peito.

OoOoO

E assim foi durante mais de duas semanas: eles se encontravam todos os dias, faziam suas pesquisas no deserto, depois iam comer e visitar um monumento. Quando encontravam criaturas mágicas, analisavam atentamente, tirando as maiores informações que conseguiam, e fotografavam. À noite, Luna, antes de dormir, escrevia um relatório e pensava em Rolf, sem saber que ele também pensava nela com carinho.

Quando percebeu que tinha todas as informações que precisava, decidiu voltar para casa. Rolf, ao saber das novidades, decidiu ir com ela. Ele também já tinha finalizado suas pesquisas e não tinha mais nada que fazer.

Eles deixaram de se ver durante algum tempo, enquanto organizavam suas pesquisas.

Se reencontraram na semana seguinte, para entregarem seus relatórios finalizados no Ministério da Magia, no **Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas e Rolf a convidou para um passeio. Luna estava tão aborrecida por ter ficado tanto tempo em casa trabalhando, que aceitou. Ele a acompanhou pelo Beco Diagon-Al, onde compraram um sorvete para cada um. Luna escolheu um com sabor a banana caramelizada e Rolf de limão e chocolate.**

 **Sentados no banco de um jardim, ele a divertiu com anedotas e com histórias que tinha escutado de seu avô. Luna ficou atenta a cada uma de suas palavras, hipnotizada por sua voz rouca. Ela era sempre distraída, de um momento para o outro sua atenção se virava para outra coisa, mas Rolf a fazia querer saber mais e mais sobre suas aventuras, tal como as de Newt Scamander. Percebia que ele amava falar sobre seu avô, que tinha orgulho dele.**

 **Eles se encontravam sempre que podiam, pois também tinham seus empregos e suas famílias. Rolf tinha decidido aceitar o convite de emprego do Ministério da Magia Britânico, seria bom ter sua independência, mesmo sendo fora da América. Seus pais não tinham apreciado a ideia, mas Newt dissera que a escolha era somente dele e que iria adorar a experiência. Tinha sido fácil para Rolf se adaptar, graças a Luna. Ela o levara a conhecer muitos sítios, o apresentara a seus amigos e ele ficara espantado ao conhecer o famoso Harry Potter, sua história era conhecida em todo o mundo, principalmente por ele ter derrotado Lord Voldemort. Arranjara um quarto no Caldeirão Escoante, onde ficara por algumas semanas, antes de alugar uma casa em Hogsmeade.**

 **Ao longo dos meses, a amizade deles cresceu sem que se apercebessem. Luna sentia que Rolf era um homem maravilhoso, uma pessoa simpática e amorosa. Sua beleza irradiava seu dia e sua voz a acalentava. Ele tinha uns belos olhos e um cabelo suave e encaracolado, lhe dando um ar de menino.**

 **O primeiro beijo tinha sido roubado por Rolf, depois de uma noite de cinema. Eles tinham ido ver um filme escolhido por Luna, um romance cheio de ação e aventura sobre um casal que se tinha perdido em uma floresta, e que tinha feito de tudo para de lá sair. Ele a levara a casa e, ao se despedirem ele agarrou delicadasmente seu rosto e a puxou para si. Ela tinha correspondido ao seu beijo apaixonado com a mesma intensidade. Seus lábios eram suaves e carnudos. Suas mãos fortes e morenas percorriam os cabelos loiros, acariciaram seu rosto. Uma onda de desejo percorria o corpo de Luna, que se agarrava a Rolf. Tinha dezoito anos e nunca tinha sido beijada por um garoto, e a sensação era maravilhosa, indescritível.**

 **Rolf a beijava com desespero, como se temesse que ela desaparecesse. Luna soltou um gemido baixo de prazer e se afastaram aos poucos, abrindo os olhos. Luna percebeu o brilho de Rolf, ele sorria com afeto, amor, e seus olhos reluziam intensamente. Rolf parou de sorrir de imediato, ao perceber o que tinha feito. Desesperado, agarrrou suas mãos e lhe pediu perdão várias vezes por a ter beijado. Tinha falado sem parar, dizendo que se tinha empolgado, que não a quisera forçar.**

 **Luna colocou sua mão na boca rosada, para o calar, e disse que tinha adorado o momento. Rolf deu um novo sorriso, mais brilhante e sincero, e pediu com todo o amor que namorasse com ele. Ela hesitou, pensando em tudo o que eles tinham passado ao longo dos meses. Rolf tinha se tornado uma pessoa especial em sua vida, tão especial como seu pai. Ele a levara a conhecer locais que nunca tinha visto, a tratara com respeito e carinho. Sentindo que estaria fazendo a escolha certa, aceitou.**

 **Pela primeira vez, sentia o que era o amor, a dedicação de outra pessoa sem ser seu pai. Tinha perdido sua mãe muito cedo, com apenas nove anos, e sempre tivera medo de não ser amada e de não encontrar a tal pessoa, mas Rolf lhe tinha uma nova perspetiva sobre sua vida.**

 **Quando Luna conheceu a família Scamander, já namoravam há um ano. Tinha sido inusitado conhecer o maior** magizoologista da história e sua corajosa mulher, Popertina. Era um casal simpático e acolhedor, tal como os pais de Rolf, um casal cheio de energia e vivaz. Tinha passado uma semana na América, de férias, depois de meses de pesquisa sobre criaturas mágicas conhecidas, ajudando a complementar informações no livro do avô de Rolf.

Newt era um típico Hufflepuff, um homem afável, que adorava ajudar. Tinha um brilho intenso em seus olhos azuis, que diferenciavam de sua pele marcada pelos anos. Tina era uma autêntica Pássaro-Trovão, uma mulher aventureira e exploradora.

Os pais de Rolf tinham o mesmo feitio de seus avós, o que deixava Luna à vontade.

O relacionamento de Luna e Rolf tinha sido noticiado em todos os jornais britânicos e americanos. Muitos felicitaram o casal, mas outros, principalmente mulheres, desejaram ardentemente que fosse de curta duração. Mas tal não aconteceu, pelo contrário, o amor deles era cada dia mais forte, eles se amavam e respeitavam.

Faziam tudo juntos: saíam para passear, jantar fora, visitar seus parentes, tal como as pesquisas. As revistas de fofocas, todas as semanas, tinham reportagens sobre eles, tal como fotografias, o que se tornou irritante depois de algum tempo.

Harry aconselhou veementemente a fazerem uma ordem de afastamento, através do Wizengamot, e eles seguiram seu conselho. O resultado foi quase imediato.

Os repórteres deixaram de os seguir e eram cada vez mais raras notícias sobre eles, somente sobre suas pesquisas.

Em poucos anos, tinham percorrido o continente africano de uma ponta à outra e descoberto muitas criaturas mágicas. Só pararam oficialmente quando Rolf a pediu em casamento, na cidade de Nova York, depois de uma visita guiada. Luna adorava a cidade americana, muito movimentada e colorida. A neve caía nesse dia, tornando o momento ainda mais mágico.

Aparataram perto da estátua da liberdade, o maior símbolo de Nova York e dos Estados Unidos. Tinha sido um presente da França aos Estados Unidos. Luna, naquele dia, usava um longo casaco cashmere e umas calças negras, uma escolha da mãe de Rolf, que queria ver como ela ficava com roupas mais simples, menos vistosas. Rolf os colocou invisíveis, para não serem incomodados e se sentaram na grama, colocando um feitiço não verbal para não molharem suas roupas.

Estavam sozinhos naquela bela tarde de inverno, não muito fria. À frente deles se encontrava o mar, rodeado de barcos, que passeavam de um lado para o outro. Luna percebeu que ele estava nervoso e tentou saber o que se passava, mas ele se esquivava de suas perguntas. Ela, suavemente, apertou sua mão e se olharam nos olhos. Rolf admitiu, naquele momento que a amava e que queria que fosse sua mulher. Para seu espanto, ele se ajoelhou, retirou uma caixinha de veludo a azul e a abriu, mostrando um simples anel de prata. Com a voz tremendo ligeiramente, ele a pediu em casamento. Luna o fitou, de olhos marejados de lágrimas, antes de aceitar. Ele sorriu, como se tivesse tido o melhor presente de sua vida, colocou o anel em seu dedo e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Rolf interrompeu seus pensamentos, dizendo:

– Luna?

– Sim? – Perguntou ela, se virando para seu marido. Ele tinha uma bela rosa em suas mãos. Suas pétalas eram de um vermelho vivo, de onde emanava um suave aroma e ela pegou com delicadeza. Cheirou fechando seus olhos. Voltou a abri-los, pousou a rosa em cima da mesa e se voltou para seu marido, o beijando com amor.

Rolf a puxou contra si e ela entrelaçou suas mãos no cabelo dele. Suas línguas se tocavam harmoniosamente e arrepios de prazer percorriam seus corpos. Luna adorava beijar Rolf, era um vício que não queria combater. Se afastaram e ela agradeceu:

– Obrigada.

– De nada. – Respondeu ele. Luna lançou um feitiço não verbal e apareceu uma pequena jarra com água. Colocou a rosa e ordenou que fosse para a sala. O objeto cumpriu seu pedido. Fechou os olhos e revelou, antes de os abrir:

– Eu também tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer….

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! É mais um pequeno projeto que tenho em mãos. É a primeira vez que estou escrevendo uma fanfic sobre Rolf e Luna e estou adorando. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, tanto quanto eu adorei escrevê-lo. A fanfic terá, no total, três capítulos. Tentarei postar o mais brevemente possível. Por favor, me digam o que acharam. Adorava saber vossas opiniões. Bjs: D


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Aqui está o novo capítulo da fanfic. Obrigada a todos que comentaram e favoritaram. Espero que gostem! Tenham uma boa leitura! Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **A Revelação**

O rosto de Rolf adquiriu uma palidez pouco comum e Luna percebeu que seu marido tinha ficado preocupado. Ela pegou em suas mãos e apertou com delicadeza, Luna percebeu que elas estavam frias, e falou:

– Eu tenho reparado que você anda mais distraída do que o habitual. Tem ficado enjoada e vomitado. – Luna fitou seu marido com espanto, não tinha percebido que ele reparava nesses pormenores. Mas era bom saber que ele se preocupava muito com sua saúde.

– Rolf, antes que você surte, não estou doente. – Respondeu ela, para o acalmar. Seu marido respirou fundo, aliviado, e a puxou contra seu peito, a abraçando com força. Luna sentiu os braços fortes dele rodeando seu corpo e suspirou, satisfeita com a sensação cálida que ele lhe transmitia.

Ela o abraçou de voltam escutando o bater descompassado do coração de Rolf. Ele fechou seus olhos, sentindo o cheiro a hortelã que emanava dos cabelos de sua mulher. Era um shampoo que tinha inventado para sua mulher e que lhe ficava muito bem.

Ele não saberia como reagir se Luna lhe contasse que estava doente, ou machucada. Nem sequer conseguia imaginar.

Uma vez, sua namorada se tinha machucado. Eles estavam tentando capturar uma criatura rara, muito branca e com penas, de olhos como fendas e rápida como um lince, quando escorregou e bateu com sua perna em uma pedra. Seu grito de dor o tinha congelado, tal como o sangue que escorria da ferida profunda. Depois de alguns momentos de hesitação devido ao choque, ele rasgou uma tira de pano de sua camiseta, enrolou em redor da perna ensanguentada e aparatou para o hospital mais próximo da região. Tinha sido atendida de imediato e, felizmente, não tinha quebrado nenhum osso, mas Rolf não conseguia esconder o receio ao ter observado a dor de sua companheira.

Sentiu os lábios de Luna contra sua pele e saiu de seus pensamentos. Seus pelos se arrepiaram com o toque e gemeu:

– _Luna…_ – Escutou um risinho baixo e se afastaram. Luna olhava para ele com seus olhos brilhando e um belo sorriso em seu rosto. Percebeu que estava emocionada com alguma notícia e perguntou, curioso:

– Que aconteceu, querida? – O sorriso de sua mulher aumentou, mostrando uns belos dentes brancos e ela comentou:

– Rolf, querido. Já estamos juntos há quinze anos. E somos casados há dez.

– É verdade. – Confirmou ele, não sabendo onde Luna queria chegar. Às vezes, ela conseguia ser mais excêntrica que o costume e ele não sabia como reagir.

– E eu amo você. – Continuou ela, sonhadora – Mesmo tendo passado tanto tempo, continuou amando você como pela primeira vez. Amo tanto você que nosso amor se tornou ainda maior.

– Como assim? – Perguntou ele, não entendendo sua conversa.

– Duplamente maior. – Concluiu Luna, com um sorriso apaixonado, mas Rolf continuava não entendendo nada. Para mostrar o que queria dizer, pegou em sua mão e pousou em seu ventre.

O choque percorreu o rosto moreno de Rolf, ao perceber finalmente suas palavras. Mas precisava desesperadamente de uma confirmação.

– Você está? – Perguntou, sentindo um nó em sua garganta.

– Sim. – Confirmou ela, começando a chorar de emoção – Eu estou grávida de gêmeos. Dois meninos.

– Oh, Merlin! – Exclamou ele, sorrindo bobamente. Ele ia ser pai de dois bebês – De quantos meses?

– Dois. – Respondeu ela, tentando conter seu choro. Sem que Rolf pudesse evitar, também começou chorando de emoção. Ele ia ter dois filhos. Luna lhe tinha dado a chance de ter, não um, mas dois meninos. Ele sempre quisera ser pai, embora estivesse um pouco surpreso por serem gêmeos, pois tal não acontecia há várias gerações de sua família, nem na de Luna.

– Oh, Luna. – Balbuciou, emocionado – Eu te amo tanto, meu amor. Você não sabe como me fez feliz Eu sempre quis ter um filho, mas dois…é uma notícia duplamente maravilhosa. – E, curioso, perguntou – Quando você soube?

– Antes mesmo de você chegar. – Respondeu ela, retirando suas mãos do ventre e mexendo no dossiê de seu relatório. Tirou um pergaminho, desdobrando e lhe entregou. Ele começou a ler:

" _Cara Srª Luna Scamander,_

 _Os exames que realizou semana anterior revelaram o que os medibruxos conjeturaram. A Srª está grávida de dois meninos. De acordo com os encantamentos, são dois meninos, gémeos._

 _Afirmamos também que se encontra no terceiro mês de gestação, o que confirma os enjoos, tal como o apetite intenso que nos referiu._

 _As crianças estão se desenvolvendo bem e são saudáveis. Esperamos que voltem ao nosso hospital para realizarem mais consultas._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Thomas Gravery_

 _Medibruxo-Chefe do Hospital de St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos_

Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, Rolf apertou delicadamente Luna contra si e a beijou de rompante. Ela arregalou seus olhos, surpresa com seu ato repentino, mas fechou-os lentamente e soltou um gemido baixo.

Na altura em que tinha recebido a notícia, tinha ficado receosa porque, mesmo estando casados há dez anos, estavam tão atarefados com seus empregos, que nunca tinham conversado sobre filhos.

Se afastaram aos poucos e Rolf declarou, emocionado:

– Eu te amo, Luna. Te amo tanto, que era capaz de dar o mundo a você. – E sentia que conseguiria dar de verdade. Estava muito feliz, há muito que não se sentia naquele estado de espírito, leve e satisfeito. Iriam ter dois bebês, uma surpresa agradável para Rolf, que amava crianças e sempre quisera ter um filho, mas dois e, acima de tudo, gêmeos, era o melhor que podia imaginar.

Luna riu com sua declaração e respondeu:

– Não precisa de me dar o mundo, seu bobinho. – Disse ela, apaixonadamente – Só preciso de seu amor. De nada mais.

Roubou um selinho a Rolf, que ficou surpreso com seu ato, pois ela não costumava lhe roubar beijos, essa era sua especialidade. Luna respondeu:

– Eu também te amo.

Sorriram e Rolf tocou delicadamente no ventre de sua companheira, um pouco maior do que alguns meses atrás e se repreendeu mentalmente por não ter percebido os sinais. Se ajoelhou e encostou seu ouvido, sentindo pequenas vibrações. Os bebês estavam se mexendo.

Emocionado demais para falar, beijou a pequena saliência, sendo observado por Luna. Nenhum deles falou uma palavra durante algum tempo. Não havia nenhuma que descrevesse a emoção que sentiam ao saberem que iriam ser pais. Rolf disse, com emoção:

– Dois meninos. Dois lindos meninos. – Olhou para os olhos da mulher e revelou – Queria tanto que eles já estivessem aqui. Seria tão bom pegar neles, escutar suas primeiras palavras….

– Eu sei. – Disse Luna, ela compreendia o que seu marido sentia – Eu também desejo o mesmo.

Rolf se ergueu e sua mulher o imitou. Saíram da varanda do quarto, desceram as escadas e entraram no jardim. Scylla veio na direção do casal, que o acariciou. Se aperceberam que Yasmin, a coruja de Rolf, ainda não tinha regressado. Seu ninho na árvore estava vazio. Talvez estivesse caçando, ou dando um passeio.

Conversavam sobre a alegria que tinham sentido ao saberem da notícia e começaram por dar palpites de nomes para os bebês. Começaram pelos mais comuns, mas Luna não gostava. Sabiam que teriam muitos meses para pensarem, mas não custava não começarem pensando.

– Que tal Alysius? – Perguntou Luna, sonhadoramente. Rolf negou com a cabeça, detestando o nome, e disse:

– Talvez Alf fosse melhor? – Ela pensou um pouco, mas negou. Comentaram mais alguns nomes, quando Luna falou com firmeza, mas com amor, tocando em seu ventre:

– Lysander. – Rolf fitou sua mulher com espanto, e perguntou:

– Lysander? – O nome provinha do grego e significava "libertador". Era um nome que ele nunca pensaria para seu filho.

– Foi um nome que li em um livro de Mitologia. – Comentou Luna, sonhadoramente – Eu gostei de verdade.

Rolf pensou um pouco, era um nome diferente, mas não demasiado chamativo. E até tinha um significado impactante.

– Eu gostei. – Falou, e não era mentira. Lysander era um nome forte, um bom nome para um de seus filhos. – Mas, como se chamará o outro gêmeo?

Pensaram um pouco, mas não tinham ideias. Deram uma volta pelo jardim, sentindo um vento suave naquela manhã límpida e quente de primavera. Conversaram, dizendo que queriam sair, para comprarem alimentos e outros produtos necessários para a casa.

Acariciaram mais uma vez Scylla, que se colocara de patas para cima, satisfeito com o carinho de seus donos. Voltaram para casa e, no quarto, Rolf vestiu umas calças brancas e uma camisa verde, enquanto Luna se decidiu por um vestido bata cigana boho hippie étnico tribal e uma gargantinha pedra da lua, oferecido por Rolf. Era menos vistoso que os brincos em forma de rabanetes. Colocou uma faixa hippie, colorida, na cabeça, pegou em uma bolsa camurça boho castanha, e foram dar um passeio ao Mundo Mágico e talvez tivessem alguma ideia.

Continua….

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Já está acabando, tentarei postar o terceiro o mais brevemente possível, talvez semana que vem. Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Aqui está o novo capítulo da fanfic. Espero que gostem. Obrigada a todos que comentaram e favoritaram o capítulo anterior. Tenham uma boa leitura! Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Uma Nova Vida**

O casal Scamander aparatou na Mansão, com sacos nas mãos. Tinham passado uma parte da tarde nas compras, adquirindo roupa em lojas vintage, produtos biológicos e dois livros, um sobre bebês, que ensinava os jovens papais tomando conta de seu primeiro filho e um livro sobre criaturas mitológicas.

De seguida, visitaram o pai de Luna, que os tinha recebido com duas xícaras, com infusão de Gurdyroots, enquanto a nova edição do jornal era impressa.

Conversaram sobre as pesquisas de Rolf e de Luna e, por fim, o casal revelou que estava esperando gêmeos.

Xenophilius Lovegood se levantou de rompante e dançou com sua filha, uma dança de boa sorte, onde elevavam os braços e dançavam em círculos. Rolf, que já conhecia a excentricidade dos Lovegood, nada disse. Observou a interação entre pai e filha, desejando ter a mesma com seus filhos. Se despediram levando um frasco com a infusão e passaram pela Mansão Potter. Harry e Ginny os receberam entusiasticamente, tal como seus dois filhos pequenos: James Sirius e Albus Severus. Ginny estava grávida de uma menina. Hermione e Ron também estavam na mansão, tinham ido visitar seus amigos, levando sua filha Rose. Ela estava grávida de um menino.

Lancharam com eles, conversando animadamente sobre as crianças e, por fim, revelaram a notícia. Foram parabenizados com abraços e beijos, todos tinham ficado contentes com a notícia. Luna e Rolf estavam orgulhosos. Por fim, quando era de noite se despediram, recusando polidamente o convite para jantarem. Queriam ter um momento a sós.

Em casa, Luna retirou sua roupa, envergando um vestido amarelo e preparou o jantar: delicioso carpaccio de beterraba, uma refeição vegan, pois eles tinham aderido ao veganismo depois de se terem casado.

Era um estilo de vida, onde não matavam nenhum animal só para se alimentarem, e achavam mais saudável.

Rolf colocou a mesa e ajudou sua mulher. Arrumaram suas compras. Os armários da cozinha estavam recheados com produtos vegan, como bebidas de soja, feijões, lentilhas, nozes, grãos integrais, que tinham grandes fontes de proteína, tal como "carnes" à base de plantas.

Também tinham folhas verdes, sementes, fritos secos, cereais de café da manhã fortificados e pão integral, que eram uma grande fonte de ferro.

Jantaram e, enquanto a loiça se lavava magicamente, se sentaram no sofá. Pegaram no livro que tinham comprado e leram um capítulo. Rolf acariciava os cabelos de sua mulher, pensativo. Tentava encontrar um bom nome para seu bebê, mas não se lembrava de nenhum. Ele conhecia bastantes nomes, mas não sabia qual escolher.

A sala era um lugar exótico, os móveis eram de carvalho antiquado, as paredes eram enfeitiçadas para mostrarem com árvores que se movimentavam. O chão estava forrado com grama cortada e havia uma mesa com seis cadeiras perto da parede. O sofá branco estava tapado com um manto colorido. Muitos objetos hippies muggles, como filtros dos sonhos, velas, que davam um odor agradável ao local, amuletos Lua Pedra afixados no teto decoravam o local.

Luna acariciava seu ventre com doçura, seu rosto sonhador. Estava ansiosa para ter seus bebês nos braços, sentir suas pequenas e delicadas mãozinhas, enquanto amamentavam em seu peito. Rolf comentou, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. Por vezes, Luna pensava que ele o fazia realmente.

– Queria muito ter nossos filhos, agora. – E comentou, em tom brincalhão – E ver você com uma barriga grande…

Luna levou alguns segundos para entender suas palavras mas, quando percebeu, lhe deu um tapa suave no braço, repreendendo:

– Rolf!

– Estou brincando! Estou brincando! – Exclamou ele, rapidamente, rindo. Luna riu de volta e se abraçaram, ficando em silêncio. Esses momentos de quietude, de serenidade, era bom para descansarem e se amarem um pouco. Rolf e Luna Scamander eram um casal um pouco mais exótico que os outros. Durante seus dez anos de relacionamento, nunca tinham levantado a voz um ao outro. Enquanto outros casais discutiam, eles conversavam sobre os problemas.

Eles, sempre que tinham tempo, aproveitavam para ficar juntos, em casa, conversando, ou passeando pelos mundos mágico e Muggle. A conexão deles era firme, forte. Eles conheciam tudo um do outro, não tinham segredos. E esse era um dos segredos para um bom relacionamento.

Rolf fechou seus olhos e suspirou, pensativo. Abriu novamente, sorrindo. Com um nome em mente, comentou:

– Luna, querida…

– Sim? – Perguntou ela, se virando para o marido. Rolf tinha o rosto franzido, como se tivesse lembrado de um assunto muito importante. Ele acariciou o ventre de sua companheira, sentindo ligeiras oscilações e falou:

– Estive pensando e gostaria de chamar nosso filho de Lorcan.

– Lorcan? – Perguntou Luna, pensando. Seus olhos se desfocaram, enquanto pousava sua mão em cima da de seu marido.

– Sim, Lorcan. – Confirmou ele – Foi um magizoologista americano do século XIX, que descobriu o Dugbog. Lorcan Lethiford.

Vendo o rosto sem expressão de Luna, perguntou, receoso:

– Não gostou? – Ela olhou para ele, piscando os cílios e respondeu:

– Adorei! – Com um largo sorriso no rosto, declarou:

– Lorcan e Lysander Lovegood Scamander. São nomes lindos, Rolf. Amei.

Se olharam nos olhos e sorriram apaixonadamente. A rosa se encontrava na mesinha vintage à frente deles, vermelha como o sangue. De um encontro inusitado, criaram uma forte relação de amizade, que evoluía a cada dia, se tornando em amor.

Luna sentiu, finalmente, que era amada por alguém. E Rolf percebeu o que era o verdadeiro amor, que estava em pequenos gestos e não nas conversas bajuladoras de muitas mulheres que se tinham cruzado por sua vida, querendo a fama de seu nome, só porque era neto de Newt Scamander, tal como tinha acontecido com seu pai, muitos anos antes, e por sua beleza discreta.

Seu amor tinha, finalmente, criado frutos, dois meninos que eram desejados mais do que nunca.

O casal estava feliz com essa descoberta e fariam de tudo para mostrar ao mundo. Eles sentiam que tudo ficaria bem.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do final. Tenho que dizer que adorei escrever essa fanfic. Foi um desafio, já que nunca tinha escrito nada sobre eles. Gostaria de saber a vossa opinião. Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
